


Бога нет

by TinARu



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Goretober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Быть может это всего лишь галлюцинация. Вдруг Форда нет, вдруг Бернард лишь придумал его. Защитный механизм, попытка справиться с потерей. С потерей кого только?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Бога нет

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: Галлюцинации  
> Первая часть фика происходит во втором сезоне, вторая – в третьем

Бернарду незнакомо понятие уверенности. Люди часто говорят “ощутить твердую почву под ногами”. Ничего похожего он никогда не испытывал, даже когда думал, что является человеком. Он был пассивен, инертен, угрюм. Вечная депрессия стала его спутником. Бернард не знает, сколько провел в таком режиме. Года, десятилетия? Сколько он пребывал в иллюзии своей человечности, обычной телесной смертности? Цикл за циклом. Чем он лучше Долорес и ее гнева за отобранный покой дочери фермера? Чем он лучше Мейв с ее бесконечной материнской болью?

Бернард не человек, он фикция. Строчки кода вместо мыслей. Перепиши себя сам, сделай лучше, избавься от того, в чем нет функциональности, необходимости. Забери свой страх, понизь показатели тревожности, уничтожь паранойю. Только это так не работает. В перепрограммировании себя кроется самообман. Даже какое-то предательство. Люди не могут себя переписать, так почему он должен? Бернард создан по подобию людей, выкроен, вылеплен, смоделирован. Его человеческий прототип покончил с собой – Арнольд выбрал отстраненность вместо участия. Бернард предпочитает не замахиваться на большее. Правда он не может решить, имеют ли право выбирать его сородичи. Черт, Бернард даже не понимает, может ли он называть хостов “сородичами”. Он препарировал, резал, переписывал и выскабливал их. Словно они лишь ошметки, шелуха. Нет, Бернард не сородич им. Лишь изгой.

Где-то тихо смеется знакомый голос. Старик. Форд. Он маячит перед глазам, скалится, словно зверь. Или даже дьявол, нашептывающий страшные ненужные секреты. Он всегда где-то рядом, словно призрак. Бернард кристально осознает, что этого не может быть. Но фантом так реален, так силен. Форд даже может взять под контроль тело Бернарда, отчего всегда так страшно. Вдруг он закроет глаза и, очнувшись, обнаружит на руках кровь. Много крови. 

Быть может это всего лишь галлюцинация. Игра покореженного в бойне ядра. Вдруг Форда нет, вдруг Бернард лишь придумал его. Защитный механизм, попытка справиться с потерей. С потерей кого только? Начальника, учителя, друга, отца?

“Бога,” – шепчет хриплый голос в голове, отчего сразу хочется крепко зажмурится, спрятаться. На секунду кажется, что это вовсе не Форд. Так кто же это? Нет, все ложь, иллюзия, помешательство. Бернард старательно выискивает причину, ищет чужое присутствие. Бегает по Парку, превратившемуся в ад, в поисках призрака. А может и чего-то большего, ему сложно понять.

Вокруг так много красного. Кровь, стены комнаты управления, кровь. Пробудившиеся андроиды – сломанные, разбитые, униженные, но как никогда кровожадные. Почти что голодные. Они хотят видеть больше красного на песчаных пляжах Парка.

Форд в галлюцинациях Бернарда лишь покровительственно им улыбается.

*** 

Когда Бернард возвращается на остров в поисках союзников, он находит лишь стерильную пустоту и Стаббса. Жидкость, не то красная, не то черная, стекает по мощной шее. На кровь не особо похоже.

Бернард не может сдержаться. Он устал быть один. Без соратников, друзей, родных. Без веры в высшие силы или даже в самого себя. Поэтому он не дает Стаббсу завершить свое существование, оборвать цикл. Еще один андроид, ставший игрушкой в руках Форда. Еще один ребенок, потерявший отца. 

Бернард выбирает Стаббса – отрешенного, простого и зрящего в корень Стаббса. Твердо стоящего на земле. Не видящего призраков, не слышащего голосов. Ничем и никогда не отрицающего свою искусственность. Принявшего и смирившегося. И Бернарду даже почти не стыдно переписывать чужой код. Это не предательство, это выживание. Именно это чудится ему в странно проницательных глазах новообретенного напарника.

“Ты все сделал правильно”, – шепчет голос.

Бернард почти хочет увидеть за спиной Форда. Вспомнить свою любимую галлюцинацию в последний раз.

– Идем, – кивает он головой Стаббсу и уверенно идет в сторону лодки. 

Только это не галлюцинация. Никогда ей не было. Это всегда был лишь сам Бернард.


End file.
